With the development of the society, vehicles have become commonly used transport means. To ensure good performance and driving safety of a vehicle in different situations, before the vehicle design is finalized, a series of test experiments are needed to test the functionalities of the control system and others in the vehicle.
A road test performed directly on the vehicle during a test phase may increase test costs and may present some danger. Therefore, performances of the control system and others in the vehicle are tested by using simulation and emulation in the industry. Generally, to improve the performance of the vehicle, testers need to carry out a plurality of emulation experiments to test the performance of the control system and others of the vehicle in a large number of test scenarios. However, the conventional emulation test method is generally implemented based on a single machine, that is, a single emulation-executing machine tests a test task in different test situations sequentially. Therefore, it takes half a year or even a full year to complete the emulation tests in numerous scenarios, resulting in long test period and low efficiency problems.